gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Jesse Relationship is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. Also referred to as St. Berry by fans. Overview The relationship begins in the episode titled Hell-O. Jesse is the rival team, Vocal Adrenaline's lead male singer, and this causes great suspicion amongst the New Directions glee club members. Rachel is warned that Jesse is just using her, but Jesse denies this when she confronts him. He tells her that he would never do anything to hurt her and she, believing him completely, kisses him. While they kiss though, Jesse looks over her shoulder at his coach, who stands watching. It is uncertain whether Jesse is spying for Vocal Adrenaline because of this, but the look that he gave Shelby may be because she wants to know her daughter. In Funk, Jesse eggs Rachel along with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. However, he admits he did love Rachel before he eggs her. Episodes For Hell-O Rachel and Jesse meet in the library, and sing "Hello", both impressed with each other's talent. They then start a relationship. Rachel's fellow Glee club members are suspicious and angry, telling her to break up with him. Rachel pretends to stop seeing him, but continues dating Jesse in secret. At the end of the episode, Jesse reassures Rachel he is not dating her to spy on New Directions, and they share a kiss in Vocal Adrenaline's auditorium. The Power of Madonna Jesse tells Rachel he will wait until she is ready for sex and will not pressure her. They sing "Like a Virgin" and it appears to be going fine, until Rachel loses her nerve and says she can't betray her team by "giving herself" to the enemy . As a result, Jesse leaves and transfers to McKinley High to be with Rachel. Home Kurt calls Jesse and Rachel the new "Beyonce and Jay-Z" power couple, and are seen holding hands and singing "Beautiful" with Mercedes. Dream On Jesse forgives Rachel for the Run Joey Run fiasco. While they are walking, Rachel reveals that she thinks about wanting to know who her biological mother is. Eagerly, Jesse convinces Rachel that they should start looking for her. While they are rummaging through Rachel's baby stuff, he slips in a tape titled "From Mother to Daughter." Jesse meets with Shelby (Rachel's biological mom) in her car. It is revealed that his original personal motive in seducing Rachel is to develop his acting skills, but he has developed genuine feelings for her and doesn't want to see her get hurt. Rachel, who is overwhelmed with everything, is forced to listen to the tape. Jesse kisses her to calm her down. Funk Jesse tells Rachel that he did love her, and looks very torn when his Vocal Adrenaline team mates tell him to egg her. Episodes Against The Power of Madonna Jesse and Rachel singing "Like a Virgin" was only a dream, and Rachel decides not to sleep with Jesse. Bad Reputation Rachel shows the rest of the New Directions her video, "Run Joey Run", but does not tell Jesse that Finn and Puck are also in it. He then gets upset at her lack of honesty, and breaks up with her. Funk Jesse leaves New Directions and rejoins Vocal Adrenaline. He later eggs Rachel along with his Vocal Adrenaline members as a prank. Category:Relationships